May I Have This Dance
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. 2010.  A curious man, a dance, and familiar feeling are all signs that makes her curious.  This man knows her, but...who is he?  Why the dissappearence after a dance?  A different take on the dancing scene in the begining of hte movie.


Here is my first _Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland_ fanfic. While watching the movie, these little plots bunnies sprung up…which…I didn't mind (lie!). I mean, it wasn't like I didn't already have a lot on my plate (LIE!)  
Any who…don't know if someone has done this already. Guess I'll just post and see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice in Wonderland. Carroll was a genius I tell you… (besides…if I did…Tim would have put a kissing scene in the movie…just saying…)

* * *

Hamish took her by the hand and led her across the dance floor. She already felt the plain and boring tone given off by the surrounding area and dancers. She would have sighed, but that would seem disrespectful.

Once the music began, they started to dance. They dance around, but her mind wandered away. Her first thoughts were of the ladies in trousers and men in dresses. She told Hamish, who then chastised her. She thought the vision was quite funny.

As did someone else as well.

She could have sworn she heard someone say, '_What an interesting vision…_'

Her eyes darted around for the speaker. She didn't see anyone who had said those words.

_Odd…_

Then Hamish and herself just continued to dance. Then her mind wandered again. This time, she thought of what it would be like to fly.

While in her thinking, she accidentally bumped into someone while dancing. Hamish then excused her to someone. He asked her sternly what was wrong, and she told him, though he just remarked that it was impossible. She told that her father use to think of six impossible things before breakfast.

Then she heard the voice again, this time say, '_That is an excellent habit…_'

Once more, she looked around for the speaker. But this time, the speaker wished to be found.

He soon approached her and Hamish. His clothing was dark in color, and an abnormally sized orange bow tie rested around his collar. His ginger hair was combed back, and a hat rested crowned upon his head. He had a warm smile upon his lips as well, bright -oddly colored- green eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Excuse me, may I have a dance with Miss Kingsleigh?" the man asked, eyes resting on her. She stared back, curious of the man. Hamish looked at the man, then to her, and then back at the man. He had a faint trace of annoyance, mostly because of the man, written on his face.

"Alright" Hamish grumbled a bit, handing over her hand to the man. He took it gladly, eye twinkling a bit brighter now. The strange man then took a hold of her, and they began to dance.

"I never caught you name…" she said, still staring at the man curiously. He bent low, near her ear. It was then she caught a whiff of him. He smelled of fresh fabric.

_Curious smell…_

"Tarrant Hightop, my lady," there was a pause in his voice, then he whispered in a lower tone, "…Alice."

Her eyes widen slightly at the voice as it said her name. It sounded so…familiar. Like from a…dream of some sorts from long ago.

They continued their dance as she thought about the man and his –almost- familiarity. But unfortunately, their dance wouldn't last long. Hamish came back and asked for her back. The man only nodded to the other. Hamish then took her hand and drew her away.

But before he could near drag her completely off the dance floor, she heard the man say, '_We will meet again Alice…very soon…_' She turned her head as she walked away with Hamish.

She caught a glimpse of the man, who was smiling largely and eyes near glowing. Then, he faded into the crowd, lost in the pool of people. She felt an odd tingle in her heart at the disappearance of the strange man. She had grown to his company in those short minutes of dancing. But, her attention was brought back when Hamish addressed here once more. The man was still present in here mind while he talked.

He was a strange man, but curious none the less.

Then she soon nodded once Hamish had finished and left. She looked once more around for the man, but still could not find him.

In the shadows of some trees that surrounded the area, he watched her, obviously looking for something…or someone. He smiled.

_Soon…we will meet again…my curious Alice…_

Then he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Well…that was interesting. I did think about what would happen if Hatter did go to the Overland. Now, why he is sane…well, I guess he just sane in our world…

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
